


私人订制

by SweetOrange94



Category: Chanhunlay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	私人订制

（一）  
体恤张艺兴近段时间赶稿辛苦，吴世勋便带张艺兴去SPA按摩放松一下。  
吴世勋给张艺兴点了泰式推拿，而自己则在休息室等候。  
进了推拿室，张艺兴才发现，原来室内是可以看到外面的休息室的。  
此时休息室只有吴世勋一个人在，张艺兴顿时起了玩笑的心思，冲着吴世勋做了几个鬼脸。  
然而，休息室的座椅虽正面推拿室，吴世勋看上去却毫无反应。  
“客人，这是单面镜，在外面是看不到里面的哦。”  
推拿师傅不知道什么时候进来的。窘态无意间被撞破，张艺兴羞得根本不敢看对方。  
好在师傅说完后就转身去做准备工作，气氛不至于太尴尬。  
“您好，我是Orange&Milk SPA的泰式推拿技师朴灿烈，感谢您的支持。”说完鞠了一躬。  
张艺兴这才打量起朴灿烈来。外貌与吴世勋不相上下，气质上却有所不同，吴世勋看起来清冷些。  
朴灿烈示意张艺兴到床上趴着，张艺兴照做。  
“请问之前有体验过泰式推拿吗？”朴灿烈边倒精油边问。  
“没有诶，这是第一次。”甚至还有一些些紧张。  
“可能会有些疼，请尽量忍耐。”  
“嗯……”  
“那我开始了。”  
张艺兴索性闭上眼睛，闷闷地应了声好。

（二）  
张艺兴不得不承认，朴灿烈的手法真的可以，平时因长时间写稿而引起的腰椎不适现在得到了一定的缓解。  
翻过身来仰面躺着，朴灿烈开始从腹部着手。  
然而，随着朴灿烈的手逐渐往上，张艺兴感觉动作似乎有些变了味儿。  
泰式推拿，需要按揉胸部的吗？张艺兴深感疑惑，但想到自己是初次体验，对泰式推拿也不太了解，出声询问反而像在质疑朴灿烈的专业性与人品。  
也许只是自己自我意识过剩了。张艺兴想。  
所幸朴灿烈的手并没有在胸部停留太久，张艺兴悬着的心落回了肚子里。  
“客人，浴巾需要解开哦。”  
“嗯……啊？什么？”张艺兴惊得怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“接下来需要放松腿部肌肉，裹着浴巾不太方便哦。”朴灿烈笑着解释。  
可浴巾下完全是真空，张艺兴没想过会在陌生人面前露出下体。虽然平时在公共厕所也是要露的，但也没有人看呀。当然也不是朴灿烈会盯着看的意思。  
大家都是男人，这样忸忸怩怩的简直不像话。张艺兴一咬牙，颇有壮士断腕的决心，示意朴灿烈可以解开浴巾。

（三）  
朴灿烈的确是在认真地为张艺兴按摩腿部肌肉，张艺兴只觉浑身利爽。  
再次翻过身去趴着，这次朴灿烈的掌却落在了张艺兴圆润的臀部上，然后缓缓地揉搓起来。精油滑入臀缝流过穴口，张艺兴一激灵。  
“这里就不用按摩了吧……”张艺兴尝试婉拒。  
“好的。”屁股上的触感随即消失。  
看来朴灿烈也不是个难沟通的人，张艺兴松了口气。  
然而，穴口忽然传来异物侵入感，张艺兴不禁想转身一探究竟，不曾想却被朴灿烈一手按牢在床上。  
“可能会有些疼，请尽量忍耐。”  
别的人不知道，张艺兴的身体其实敏感得不行。朴灿烈按摩胸部的时候，乳头未经揉弄就变得硬挺，而刚刚按摩大腿时，每每朴灿烈的手抚过大腿内侧，张艺兴都忍不住战栗。  
这段时间张艺兴忙于赶稿，吴世勋也不知怎的，对性事一副兴致缺缺的样子，算来两人也快半个月没有互相抚慰身体了。  
被好好开发过的身子哪能经得住这样的冷遇，张艺兴着实想要得很，奈何自己一直忙，吴世勋不主动开口他也不好意思缠着吴世勋要。  
“请问我可以进去吗？”热烫已经抵在穴口，朴灿烈还在礼貌地询问。  
张艺兴主动向外掰着两瓣臀肉，声如蚊蚋：“请进。”

（四）  
被粗壮的性器肆意地顶弄着，同时敏感点也能被照顾得很好，张艺兴爽得直抽气。  
双手扒着玻璃，身后承受着猛烈的撞击，张艺兴看向休息室里的吴世勋，背德感刺激得他不断收缩着后穴。  
朴灿烈狠狠掐了把柔嫩的臀肉，说：“太紧了，请您不要夹。”  
如同有心灵感应一般，原本坐在椅子上看杂志的吴世勋走到玻璃前，脸凑近玻璃，似是想看清室内的光景。  
此刻张艺兴与吴世勋之间的距离不到十厘米，吴世勋探究的神情张艺兴尽收眼底，而吴世勋却只能看到玻璃反射下自己的模样。  
张艺兴不免心虚，努力克制着不泄出一丝呻吟。  
这时，朴灿烈却凑到张艺兴耳边，压低声音说：“想不想试试射在您男朋友的脸上？”  
“什么？”张艺兴惊得瞪圆了眼。之前吴世勋为他口的时候从都是让他直接射在嘴里，他从来没有射过在吴世勋脸上。  
朴灿烈没再回答，而是换成了给小孩把尿的姿势抱着张艺兴更加卖力地操干。  
“呜……要射了。”  
“那您可得瞄准一些，别射偏了。”说完却握住了张艺兴那一根，“还是我来帮您把握方向吧。”  
张艺兴呜咽一声，射在了玻璃上。吴世勋还在往里窥探，看上去像是射在了吴世勋的脸颊与唇边。  
朴灿烈也要到了，他抽出性器，让张艺兴用嘴含住。  
“来之前有没有含过您男朋友的阴茎？”张艺兴微微摇了摇头。  
“是不是很久没有含过阴茎了？”张艺兴乖巧地点头，不小心牙齿嗑到肉柱。  
朴灿烈又疼又爽，按住张艺兴的肩用力抽送了几下便全数泄在了张艺兴嘴里。  
“请问您对我的服务满意吗？”朴灿烈用毛巾轻轻拭去张艺兴脸上的汗。  
“满意。”高潮后的张艺兴脸蛋粉嘟嘟的，让人忍不住想亲。  
朴灿烈按捺不住凑上去亲了一口，说：“欢迎下次光临。”  
张艺兴并不知道，室内隐藏的摄像机记录了一切……

（五）  
半个月前，Cream Rabbit咖啡馆  
“灿烈哥，求求你了，你就帮帮我嘛。”吴世勋诚恳地拜托一起长大的邻居哥哥。  
“艺兴他知道的话，会生气的吧。”朴灿烈无奈。  
“你不说，我不说，艺兴就不会知道，对吧？”吴世勋还是像小时候一样赖皮。  
见朴灿烈还在犹豫，吴世勋干脆一屁股坐到他身旁，然后递给他一个袋子。  
“这是什么？”朴灿烈接过。  
“我新买的摄像机。到时候一定要找个安全又能拍得清楚的位置。”  
“你小子！我还没答应你呢。”  
“你会答应我的。”

 

end


End file.
